wealorwoefandomcom-20200215-history
Book 2, Chapter 2, Verse 7 - Let's Have A Threesome!
The Disaster Boys lay siege to the quaint little river village while Mona faces off against a foul demon. What’s short, has two arms, four legs, and crawls? Find out now on this scintillating new verse of Weal or Woe! ** Spoiler Alert ** The episode starts with Mona standing with feet in the snow beneath a horrific flying creature as it lands. It asks her about "The Small One" in her mind. When Mona refuses to say anything other than insults, it attacks. Mona defends with a water elemental as well as weapons. We flash to the disaster boys who have split to flank the village and achieve their goal of stealing a ship. Anisette is stealthing close to the docks while he waits for Sabux attack / distraction / signal. Sabux climbs a wall (with his gross extra legs he grew) and finds himself on the other side poised to cause chaos. Back to Mona who is still fighting the gross vulture alongside the water elemental and manages to keep it from going after the refugees with the ever wonderful smack talk of: "Come after me you over-sized chicken. What are you full of, chicken shit?" We find out it doesn't like the Cold Iron of the Scythe as it hits deep and that Laura still can't math, which is adorable and hilarious. Back to the Disaster Boys where Sabux is checking what's burnable nearby, and ends up lighting up outhouse with his crawling melted face. (Shudder) Anisette hears the alarms going off and waits until one guard is alone. Crits with first shot but doesn't poison (yes James I heard it but...) then nails him again and this time the poison sticks (now do YOU see James? haha). Spotlights light up Ogo, Pogo and the Yak. Back to Mona and the creature is having a seizure and explodes with 1000's of wiggling white worms, but with more stellar inspiration "stay free you ... wave!" the elemental doesn't get immobilized. It also does not like good damage we find out. It's hits and persistence damage all round. Sabux is crawling across roofs and in the mud and staying out of view to get to Anisette, who is very much in view right now. After getting through the gate, he's running across with the animals and arrows are firing from the towers and one hits. There's lots of dwarven yelling all over village, pity no one speaks it. Ani is slapping asses, or goats and yaks as it were. Meanwhile, the vulture like creature claws at Mona and gets a 52 point crit scythe attack in response but it's not down ... yet because the next strike is enough to take it out. WOOO!!! The water elemental shakes off it's worms and hangs out in the water for now attacking dwarves it sees. Mona continues her trek with the refugees towards the salvation of Diaz which has now come into view, much to the whispered joy of the rescued miners. But uhoh! Sabux has set off the village alarm golem and takes off flying, via spider? to get out of there. Not quick enough as the golem fires a fist and the damage is heavy duty. Anisette is setting the dock on fire for a hot getaway and trying to load up animals onto the boat while dodging arrows. After a few attempts he manages it and pushes the boat to take off from the now burning dock and jumps aboard hanging on to the edge. Sabux catches sight of Kevin on a boat as he's flying and activates the Black Pearl and cracks open his chest. We see a fiery hell warhound sprint out towards the tower firing arrows, casting flamestrike and then Sabux lands on the boat as Anisette pulls himself up and loads his crossbow. We leave the episode with the Disaster Boys swinging around in surprise as someone has emerged from the cabin of the boat they've just commandeered. Always check the cabin boys! *Mona - was on the eastern side of the Skald Borg Mountains near a town called Diaz. *Disaster Boys - were on the western slopes of the Skald Borg Mountains in a nameless town that is now on fire. EPISODE DETAILS